


Bound in Blood and Magic

by gaymerkree



Series: Dragon Age AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Canon Typical Violence, Dragon Age Origins AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, all the lore converts pretty easily so please give this a try even if you haven't played DA, anti mage classism, implied attempted rape but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The Hunters and Huntresses of Remnant have kept the land safe from the creatures of grimm for years, but when another blight rages in southern Vale Weiss is torn from her life as a mage in the circle of magi and thrust into the life of a legendary hero. With friends encountered along the way she needs to rally an army to take on their enemies in the darkness, or die trying.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, More to be added - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, onesided schneekos
Series: Dragon Age AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863322
Comments: 98
Kudos: 122





	1. Ch 1: The Mage Tower

**Author's Note:**

> First a big thank you to YOU for opening this monster and giving it a try. This is my baby and I've been working on it for a while, so I hope you stick with it through the end. 
> 
> I wrote this with non dragon age fans in mind, so I have translated all the lore as well as I thought possible, please ask questions if you don't understand anything, I will be keeping as much lore out in the open as possible. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (All the verses for each chapter are word for word taken from The Chant of Light from Dragon Age, I don't claim to have written any of them.  
> Title is a quest from the Mage origin for those who do play the game.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harrowing journey begins for Weiss. She'll be challenged for her right to keep her magic, and remain in the life forced upon her.

_“And so is the Golden City blackened_ _  
__With each step you take in my Hall._ _  
__Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting._ _  
__You have brought Sin to Heaven_ _  
__And doom upon all the world.”_

_-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

  
_The church teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the grimm into our world. The mages that had sought to usurp heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned, as monsters, the first of the grimm. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable, and relentless. The mountain faunus kingdom was the first to fall, and from the deep roads the grimm drove at us again and again until finally, we neared annihilation. Until the Hunters and Huntresses came, men and women from every race. Warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. The Hunters sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness and prevail._

_It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the grimm to return, but those who once called us heros, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes, what lies on the horizon. Brothers help us all._

* * *

**ACT 1**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Many things could be said of the Circle Tower in north western Vale. The Templar Commanders will tell you of it’s prestigious history, the many proud and _honorable_ , mages that excelled there, and the established history of nobles that gained a house mage from their very walls. Weiss just thought it was damp and smelled of mold. Her two years within cold stone walls had her wishing for the life of a runaway apostate. Happier to sleep on the rough ground of the road _under the stars_ , instead of within the tall, wet, stone walls. Atop thin mattresses that froze her in the winter, and boiled her in the muggy summers.

The years she’d spent in the tower had been nearly unbearable. Going from a lush noble in Atlas to a traveler without a home in Vale had felt like the worst change in her life, but the moment the templars saw her magic she was proven _wrong_ . She’d been snatched from her mother and shoved into a cart with other mages from around Vale, and shipped directly to the tower. She had no idea where her mother was now, she’d had no visitors since her _imprisonment_ , and only received a letter every few months from her sister in Mantle further north. 

The templars were the worst. Overbearing bullies that view themselves as knights of justice that protect the mages from themselves. While they’re supposed to ensure that Mages stay in line, they end up abusing their charges more often than not. (Weiss remembers the first few nights she spent in the tower, alone on a meger straw mattress wrapped in the cloak of a mage that had died that day, shivering and _cold_. A templar by the name of Connor had smiled at her devilishly, and told her everything would be fine before trying to take her in his arms. Thankfully, an elder mage by the name of Wynne had shooed him off and kept her safe for the night.)

Alone wasn’t a word Weiss would usually use for herself. In Atlas she had _several_ friends, thank you very much! And while on the road she had her mother, and on occasions her sister, when she wasn’t running errands for nobles in Vale or Atlas. So no, Weiss wasn’t usually _alone_ , but two years in the mage tower had made her question several things, her loneliness only being one of them. 

Days were long winded and dull, spent in dank classrooms with elder mages teaching, or the tranquil ex-mages, whose magic, and personality, were ripped from them like it was never theirs to begin with. Nights left Weiss burrowed in her bunk or the library, learning everything she’d rather know than the chant of light, and the superstitions of fearful older mages. 

Her first and only friend was made three weeks into her stay in the musky old tower. For the twenty second day in a row she was being cornered in an old dungeon cell by a templar with a strong jaw and the sleaziest grin Weiss had ever seen. (Cardin Winchester was the fifth son of a wealthy Vale family, but since he was so far down the nobility list, he was shipped off to the templars and now he beats mages day and night to get his rocks off. Honestly Weiss isn’t impressed.) Like every day prior the tall, muscular sleazebag of a man yanks her away from her studies and into the most secluded room he can find to force himself on her. Most days she’s able to make some sort of escape, but that day he’d been ready for it. 

“Weiss, _princess_.” He says it like a sneer, bitter and angry. “Can’t we just talk, one noble to another.” Neither of them were nobles anymore, he was a templar, and she was a mage. Even if her whole family died in an accident, she wouldn’t even have been looked into as an heir.

“Cardin, we have this conversation every day, you’d think that after nearly a month you’d want to preserve your pride a little more.” She sees stars in the next moment, dizzy and pressed against a wall. 

There’s a knife pressed into her cheek, and her heart thunders in her chest. “Shut up! I’m tired of that mouth of yours.” She keeps her mouth shut as he presses roughly into her shoulder. He looks into her eyes, looking exactly the part of the dangerous predator, before moving the knife under her eye. “I’m tired of the way you look at me, _princess._ ”

Fear laces through her chest, making her limbs shake and her head spin. His words sink in, but before she can make a move the door behind Cardin slams open. The bang that sounds through the small room makes them both twitch, and the knife drags down Weiss’ wincing eye. The pain makes her scream, curling into herself and shoving the oaf away. 

“Cardin, the Knight Commander needs to see you.” The voice is confident and stern, someone who knows they can take the broad bully in a fight, “Now.” 

The final statement sends the man grumbling into the next room, and Weiss takes the moment to breath through the pulsing pain in her eye. Magic flickers at her fingertips, and flutters behind her eyes, flowing just below her skin. The new figure, red and blurry crouches just outside her arm span, giving her the space she needs. 

“Hey I’m not going to hurt you.” The once stern voice is soft and kind, and Weiss almost gives in to the dulcet tone. “I just want to look at your eye, see if we need to get a healer.”

With her unmarked eye, Weiss blinks, slow and deliberate. The woman who came to her rescue is tall, with fiery red hair and honest green eyes. “I don’t need a healer.” Healers would ask questions. Would want to know how she got the wound, and who gave it to her. The First Enchanter would want to _talk_ to Cardin, and that could get her in worse trouble. 

“Weiss right?” She’s still just outside of Weiss’ reach, keeping her hands to herself, pleading green eyes begging Weiss to just let her help. The former heiress nods, keeping a clear blue eye locked on the lithe redhead as she stands, offering her hand. “I’m Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos. I’m not going to let Cardin do anything like that to you again.” 

Though she’d sooner trust a wolf than a templar, Pyrrha seemed honest, and sincere. That had been her first mistake with Pyrrha, but not her last. (She wears the scar as a badge of honor and pride, and Cardin keeps his distance. Usually.)

* * *

Now was the day of her harrowing, where she’d have to prove that she would make magic serve her, and not the other way around. Or die, that was an option, though not a favorable one. 

Three flights of stairs, and too many rough tugs at her, really _very_ small arms, has her shoved through the doorway into the harrowing chamber. Pyrrha Nikos, the only _good_ templar left, smiles politely at her from across the room pity present in her kind eyes. First Enchanter of the tower, Glynda, looks at her disapprovingly, unsure of the outcome of this ceremony. Two more mages flank her, being as protective of her as the templars will allow before the ceremony. 

“Weiss Schnee, are you prepared for your harrowing?” Glynda’s voice is high pitched and rough against Weiss’ still tired ears. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She grumbles, knocking shoulders against the mages at her side. They each spare her a pitied glance before forcing the young mage to her knees. 

Fear courses through the silver haired mage’s body, white hot and suffocating. Frantically she looks to Pyrrha for help, but the kind eyed templar stands her ground. Her grip on her weapon tightens, and Weiss knows there’s nothing that can help her now. It’s time for her harrowing, whether she’s ready or not. 

Before her Glynda kneels, holding Weiss’ face in cold hands; knowing eyes filled with cautious sympathy. Each of the two mages, and the First Enchanter withdraw a small bag from their robes before settling knowing hands on her shoulders. The process was simple, Weiss knew, she’d done her research in the weeks leading up to the _main event_ , so to speak. Glynda would administer a near lethal dose of lyrium, and the mages at her side would add _more_. The magic laced powder would send her into a magically induced trance, sending her consciousness to the Fade, (a waking dreamland that non-mages only know in their sleep.)

Once in there, Weiss would be tested. Usually, she’d encounter a demon who would tempt her, trick her into agreeing to its terms, and allow it access to her body and soul. Weiss wasn’t new to demons and their tricks, she’d been told for years that she would be tempted by the darkness in her heart, and maybe she had been, but Weiss wasn’t stupid. If her years in the tower had taught her anything, it was that life was suffering, and anyone who told you otherwise was selling you something you couldn’t afford. 

Tears sting her eyes, and for a fleeting moment Weiss dreams of her sister. She sees the taller woman on the back of a smokey gray steed, storming the tower to take her back home. The idea makes her choke out a pained sob, Winter’s eyes the last thing she sees before she feels the rough knives at her arms. The pain makes her gasp and in that moment Glynda blows a heavy handful of dust into her face. The next moment is searing pain, in her eyes, and along her wounded arms. 

Her vision blurs and she feels the mages at her side step back. Expecting an impact she braces herself, but a blur of red and gold has her wrapped in a tight embrace. Soft, kind words drift through the dense fog gathering around her senses, and she tries to grab onto Pyrrha in a panic.

“P-pyrrha-”

“Easy Weiss, rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Pyrrha’s hands are searing hot against her rapidly cooling skin, she feels like she’s already dead, but her soul is forced to feel what it’s like to _be_ dead as a punishment.

“I-I’m scared…” She whimpers, through gasping tears and pain. The world is narrowing down to just the warm hands against her cheek and back. 

“Scared? Now Weiss, where’s the confident Schnee who was educating me on the proper Etiquette of Atlas dinners?” Pyrrha sounds just as scared, but the question has Weiss laughing through her tears.

Then there’s nothingness. 

* * *

The fade exists for all beings, whether you believe in it or not. Of all the books Weiss read about the plane of existence she was now on, none of them would have prepared her for the real thing. She was rapidly realizing how different people’s perception of a place or thing could really be, depending on the circumstances of their entrance. 

The first thing Weiss realized upon opening her eyes was that she was standing. She couldn’t remember why that was weird, why she’d expected to wake up on the ground, in pain, and _scared_ . The second thing was that everything looked _off_. Blurred around the edges, like nothing was truly real, or that everything was real, except her. When she takes two steps along the thin grass blanketing the ground she knows it’s the fade. Her steps make no noise, but she can feel the grass move under her feet, as if someone wants to make her believe this was real. 

She turns back to look at where she should have come from. There’s an ominous archway dark and vacant, as if it were absorbing the light. She tries not to think too hard on that, on the fact that her only way out was nearly nonexistent, and presses forward. 

It feels like hours pass as she walks along the disjoint paths floating along the fogged and darkened walkways. Logically Weiss knows it’s probably only been minutes, maybe seconds, for her body, but her mind reels trying to find the reason for her visit. She stumbles upon a darkened archway with a pulsing light within. Maybe not light, the absence of light, darkness that eats away at the light that was surrounding her only moments before. A quick look arounds proves her theory as every path to the archway slowly dissipates before leaving her stranded on a single piece of land, her only path through the pulsing “not light.”

With a deep breath she takes the final step through the archway. The next expanse of the fade is a shimmering forest that flows into a desert. Even when traveling she’s never seen a desert so barren, and she can almost feel the heat on her skin, prickling and uncomfortable. She follows the thicket of trees into the bulk of the sparse forest, and is met with a soft wisp of wind that flutters past her before forming into a greasy looking man with sharp teeth. He grins sinisterly with his arms behind his back. She’s nearly a foot away from him when he forms fully, making her stop in her tracks as he leans forward till they’re nearly nose to nose.

“What have we here?” His voice is hollow, it reverberates through Weiss’ chest as he speaks. “A little mage lost in these woods?” 

Taking a step back, Weiss shifts her shoulders to stand straighter. “Out of my way spirit.”

His response is another sharp grin, and a high pitched laugh. “Silly child! I am no spirit.”

“Demon then, I’m not-”

The man scoffs, waving a flippant hand between them. “I am neither a demon child. I am but a lost mage like you.”

“I am not lost.” She responds, offended. The man's grin only sharpens. 

“Then by all means, if you don’t need my assistance.” Weiss frowns and thinks over the statement. 

“What do you mean lost mage?” 

Thin slits open to show beady little eyes, dark and sinister, highlighting the man’s sharpened grin. “You’re a mage here on your harrowing, are you not?” Weiss nods uneasily, cautious and uncertain. “I was once like you, a mage testing my merit, but alas I was unable to complete my task in the allotted time.”

Pity rises like bile in her throat, and Weiss nods again. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” The man frowns softly, letting his shoulders droop before grinning again.

“My time has come and gone, but I can still help you!” His voice is shrill, far too happy about his lot in life, as he steps forward, making Weiss take one back in turn. “I can tell you where the demon lies, and what your task is!” His nearly painful cheer makes fear prickle at the back of her mind. “What do you say little one?”

There are several things Weiss knows, but first and foremost she wants away from this man. She agrees to look into his quest, to _possibly_ fetch a staff from deep within a mountain temple north of their current position. Thankfully he holds his position, opting to wait just outside the thicket of the forest for her return. The staff, the sinister man explains, will be her portal out of the fade, and back to her life in the mage tower.

Time moves differently in the fade, but Weiss tries to be conscious of what she wastes it on, making the trek across the desert to the ice edged mountains to the north. There’s another set of archways starting at the bottom of the mountain, and with a deep breath she steps through the first one. There’s a gust of almost cold air before she is met face to chest with a burly brunette man, with a thick beard that covers the bottom half of his face. She watches him from below, keeping her guard up and her shoulders straight. The man grins at her, burly arms uncrossing before he claps a large hand over her shoulder.

“What do we have here? A weary traveler?” The man’s voice is like the hollowing of the wind, an echo without an initial statement. 

“Who are you? A spirit?” His form flickers, an answer to her question. “Or a demon?”

A wall of teeth parts in a grizzly bark of a laugh, “Young mage, I am no demon, though you’re correct to not trust my words. You may call me Hazel.” He pauses before he says his name, sending her a hopeful smile.

Still holding her ground Weiss crosses her own arms, watching the man and his rough grin. “Well, _Hazel_ ,” She grumbles out, “Is there something I can help you with?” 

He seems to think over he question, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Now that you mention it, there is _something_ , you could do for me.” She’s already busy with her current mission, but the taller man is all smiles and polite words, she feels the need to help him. “What do you say?”

“It depends, what is it?” His grin falters before spreading across his face again.

“I’m looking for this staff, in this here mountain temple.” He gestures softly to the next archway. 

When Weiss takes her next steps through the archway, Hazel follows. She’s met with ice under her feet, and a snow filled cavern. Hazel grins and gestures forward and allows Weiss to lead. Their walk is silent, with only quiet jabs from the cheerful giant beside her, it’s not till they reach the next archway that either truly speaks.

“It won’t be long now.” Is his somber response, before motioning Weiss to continue.

Caution boils within Weiss, a bright red warning sign in the distance. “Why do you need my assistance with this?” Hazel fidgets, sighing as the next plateau materializes before them.

“The staff we’re looking for was mine when I was still alive.” His statement is punctuated with a heavy sigh as he continues. “I wasn’t a very good mage, but I was able to avoid the circles and the mage towers most of my life, until I had a daughter.” They round a corner on the slick icy path, but the ground feels like air and ice combined, cold to the touch but weightless, “She was taken from me and when I tried to get her back, well I ended up here.” He stretches his burly arms out to gesture to the fade around them, “That staff binds me to this realm, once it’s destroyed I’ll be able to pass on.”

“Destroy?” The question echoes around them, and Weiss can feel the ice around them in her veins. 

“Yes.” Hazel’s voice is less boisterous and jovial, more subdued. “I need you to destroy it for me.”

Something within Weiss grows taut, she knew one of these men was likely the demon, but which one was the real debate. The slender man with the slits for eyes was the obvious choice, the way he spoke and moved, something coiled and angry. Then again Hazel wasn’t _less_ intimidating either, broad shouldered and angry, something buried beneath his joyous grin. 

When they arrive at the altar where the staff is located the thin willowy man is there, just outside what appears to be a throne room. Everything is shrouded in shadow and Weiss gets the feeling she shouldn't be able to breathe. Both men look at each other, and in that moment Weiss realizes both men have known of each other, and this is her choice, her test. Something sick and _cold_ coils in her gut and she takes a step forward only for the exits to wall themselves up, leaving Weiss in a doorless room with the menacing staff. It’s bent and coiled, charcoal black with a deep green crystal at it’s tip, and Weiss cautiously reaches for it. Her previous conversations flutter across her memory, the man with slits for eyes, and Hazel, boisterous and _angry_. 

Time was running out and Weiss needed to make her decision, _now_ . Both men were threats in their own regard, one offering freedom through a deal of _submission_ , and the other through one of _destruction_ . _What is the correct answer?_ Both men claimed to be mages before being trapped, one seeking the release of death, and the other _freedom_ . _That’s it!_ Dashing forward Weiss clutches the staff in both hands, determination sparks in her chest, and she feels her magic surge in her body. Time was out, it was now or never.

Emerging from the archway, she meets the gaze of each man. Hazel smiles kindly, holding out his hands in a gesture of kindness. The other man sneers a devilish grin, fingers templed before offering up his own hand. Weiss gives them each a wary glance, but keeps hold of the staff.

“It’s evident to me now, this is not a staff, not really.” The slender man grimaces, slouching where he stands.

“Give me the staff child.” He growls between clenched teeth, eyes narrowed in anger.

“No.” 

A hearty laughter to her right startles Weiss, and she shifts her focus to Hazel. “It’s good to see you’ve found reason. Now destroy the staff so I may pass on.” He’s mirthful and joyous, and Weiss feels something cool slither beneath her skin, something distant but physical.

“No.” She says again, as sternly as before. “Were I to destroy this staff I would have no way out of the fade, same as if I were to hand it to this demon over here.” 

Hazel frowns, flexing his hand before stepping forward once. “Listen here child. You will give me that staff.”

Weiss takes a step back, and in that moment both men step forward. The willowy man grows taller, his legs thinning and lengthening to an unsettling length. His jaw descends, and from the sides of his mouth sprout more teeth as his arms grow in length as well. Weiss recognizes the form, a grayish green skin washes over where pale white had been, _a terror demon._

“Give me the key!” Howls Hazel and the demon in tandem, and Weiss ducks under a swift strike from the ghoulish creature. 

“Key!” Weiss shouts back, filled with triumph. She’d solved her trial, her harrowing, now she just needed to _leave_. 

From the corner of her eyes she sees Hazels form bulge, his back arches to form a prominent hump, and his dark skin darkens further and splits, like fire and magma. _A rage demon_ , she thinks, holding the staff closer. _I must move quickly to make my escape._

A harsh turn through one archway then another finds her in the icy passage where she met Hazel, the cool air presses into her, hollow and unfeeling. Both demons are still on her heels, and with a quick flick of her wrist she sends a spell towards them. The arcane bolt hits the terror demon in his chest, sending him sprawling backwards as the rage demon surges forward again. Weiss pushes forward, determined to make it back to her starting point before either demon is able to catch up with her. 

Beneath her feet the ground sturs, and she’s grabbed by a harsh thin hand before she’s thrown several feet across the ground and she loses her grip on the staff. Above her the terror demon flashes a toothy grin, teeth like knives as it’s mouth lolls open. “ _The keyyy._ ” It’s voice is hollow, and it sends a flash of horror through Weiss’ chest. With a deep breath she presses another arcane bolt from the palm of her hand directly into the demon’s ribs, shooting him back again. Another breath and she’s on her feet again, she stumbles as she clutches the staff, but gains her footing again as she rushes forward through another archway. 

The archway back home stands as vacant and black as it was when she’d left it, but she presents the staff- the _key_ and it shifts, glimmering in gold, no longer closed off. She skids to a halt in front of it, turning to see the demons only a few feet away she presses forward and takes the final step.

* * *

Waking up felt like her whole body was being punched at once. Every inch of her aches, and she can tell why immediately. She’s still on the floor of the circle tower, flanked by templars and mages, neither Glenda or Pyrrha are anywhere to be found, and standing in front of her, sword at her throat, is Cardin Winchester. “Good morning sleeping beauty. You were out all night.” Cardin’s voice is sinister, like he knows the punchline to a joke that was never told. 

“What’s this about Cardin?” Weiss’ voice feels hollow, she’s not sure exactly how long she was out, even if Carden says it was all night, it could be more or less knowing him. She moves to push the sword away from her throat, but the templars at her side press in further.

“What’s this about? Oh Weiss, your _blood magic_ , that’s what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider following me on twitter, tumblr, and/or instagram @gaymerkree. I have character refs posted on all of those for this AU's designs.


	2. Ch 2: Into the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower looms over Weiss' heart and she's given an out of the predicament she's found herself in. With this promise of freedom maybe she'll foster a family she gets to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! I've gotten a lot of good feedback about this fic so far so please keep it coming! And please ask any questions you might have! 
> 
> I'll be publishing this in acts. Act one is rather short, only three chapters, after chapter three there will be a week break then act two will start!
> 
> Publishing this a day early because Sunday is in general a better day for me to post, but also I'm very excited to get this to y'all.

_ Draw your last breath, my friends. _ _   
_ _ Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. _ _   
_ _ Rest at the Maker's right hand, _ _   
_ _ And be Forgiven. _

_ -Trials 1:1-1:16 _

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Blood magic. One of the many acts that could result in a death sentence for a mage, and something Weiss would  _ never  _ do. Blood magic was filthy, something only the lowest of the low would subject on another person, and  _ Cardin knew that _ . Someone who would go so far as to make a contract with a demon, to use their own lifeforce to press their own will onto another being or creature, he knew Weiss would never, had never! 

From the ground Weiss watches Cardin move, like a snake ready to strike. He had told her hadn’t he? He would find a way to get back at her for declining all his advances, and this was it. They would strip her of her magic, of everything that was her,  _ make her tranquil _ . A soulless husk of who she’d once been.  _ She’d rather die _ .

“Do I get to say anything about this? Can I  _ defend _ myself?” As if rehearsed, all four templars sneer. None of them would give her the time of day. Weiss was beneath them, they would speak for her, and she would submit to their verdict. “Where’s Pyrrha? Glynda?” 

“Your little girlfriend won’t be helping you today." Cardin’s sneer sent a spike of fear down Weiss’ spine, but in the wake of the panic was  _ anger _ . Every ounce of magic in her flares, sparking at her fingertips and behind her eyes. If she was a lesser person she might revel in the fear that passes over Cardin’s face, but before she can do anything two glowing blue hands press into either of her shoulders and shove her back to her knees. 

A gasp of pain echoes through the chamber, and as if on queue Pyrrha and Glynda burst through the door, furious. Pyrrha is on her knees at Weiss’ side, sorrow in her eyes as she forces the other templar’s hands from Weiss’ shoulders. “Are you okay?” It’s a whisper, hushed and low between them, and Weiss feels something in her chest warm at the kindness in Pyrrha’s eyes. 

“I’m alright. Thank you.” With a small smile Pyrrha nods once, and stands.

“Care to explain what’s going on Cardin?” Pyrrha’s voice is smooth and tough, like the steel of a blade. “The Knight Commander would be interested to know what you’ve been doing for the last few hours.”

Weiss feels weak in the wake of her anger and the magic syphoned from the templar’s grasp, but she passes a triumphant smile towards Cardin, it falters when he grins in return. Without looking at Pyrrha he speaks directly to Weiss. “The Knight Commander sent me to locate some blood mages within the tower, and would you look at that!  _ I found one _ .”

Across the room Glynda growls, crossing the distance to point menacingly into Cardin’s face. “Now listen here Mr. Winchester!” Each word is punctuated with a click of her nails on polished armor. “What proof do you have to that accusation, because from where I stand Weiss has been an impeccable agent of this tower!”

Cardin’s grin returns with a vengeance, bright and confident. “Well grand enchanter Goodwitch, I’m the proof.” Glynda scoffs, but before she can comment Cardin steps forward to continue. “You see, this mage has been trying to conduct blood magic on me personally, and for several weeks.” His voice degrades to something akin to baby talk as he finishes his statement, bolstered with pride. 

With a soft breath Glynda looks to Weiss and sees the fear in her eyes. There was nothing that could be done. If a templar claims a mage acted against him, well that was all the cause they would need to convict her. More templars enter the room and usher the grand enchanter back. Pyrrha is pushed to the side and Weiss is again forced to her knees. Her magic flares again, but loses all heat when she’s flanked by two new templars. She feels tears prick at her eyes and once again thinks of her sister, strong and valiant riding in on horseback to save, but there would be no savior for her.

With a deep breath she looks Cardin in the face and refuses to show him her fear. 

Before the ceremony can start, the door bursts open again, and every templar in the room turns to look at the hulking mass of man in the doorway. Tall and broad shouldered is a faunus man in peculiar armor, he wears a full beard and a broad grin. “Evening men, care to take a listen to my offer?”

The man introduces himself as Ghira Belladonna, a panther faunus originally from the mountain region, who now commands the Hunters of Vale. The order itself is somewhat familiar to Weiss, a group of warriors set to take on the grimm in the event of a blight, but beyond that she’s unfamiliar. She listens to him talk intently, allowed to stand from her kneeling position, though her hands have been tied and templars still hugged close on either side. Ghira speaks in joyous tones, but when passed a dirty look by the knight commander he dons a more diplomatic one. 

A loud clap startles Weiss from her thoughts, and the templars at her side stiffen. Ghira grins as he approaches and easily pushes her guards away before turning Weiss around and snapping the binds at her wrists. With wide eyes she watches the joyous man with a gentle smile pat her easily on the shoulder.

“Well Ms Schnee, we have some options for you.” He speaks soft, bending slightly so he doesn’t tower over her quite as much. “You can stay here, locked in this tower, and have your magic stripped away, or you can come with me to become a Huntress and fight the blight at my side.”

Inside Weiss felt a heavy thunder of emotions. She’d never be locked in this tower again! The Hunters weren’t an ideal path to freedom, but it  _ was  _ freedom right? They were something parallel to the law, not above, but not below. They traveled around! She could see her sister again! She could have a real life again, not this poor excuse of one, living beneath brick after brick of templar oppression. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she clung tightly to Ghira’s arm before he had a chance to step away.

“Take me away from here.” Her words are hushed, something below a whisper, but the faunus warrior hears her request loud and clear.

“I invoke the right of conscription.” He announces cooly, wrapping a warm fatherly arm around Weiss and gesturing forward. “From now on this mage is under my command, as Hunter Commander.”

* * *

Leaving the tower was bitter sweet. Weiss holds onto Pyrrha a little longer than she should, but ends their embrace with a happy smile before meeting Ghira outside the tower. Her meager belongings packed easily into a satchel at her side, a book from her mother, a dagger (blissfully not taken by the templars), and a locket from her sister Winter. 

The trek from the circle tower to Beacon is long and tiring. They take a boat across the lake surrounding the tower, and from there they travel on foot. Altogether it’s a three day journey, and for most of it Weiss stays silent. She’d learned not to talk unless asked a question directly, but in three days Ghira gets some of her life's story. Her childhood in Atlas, her escape from the castle with her mother, and finally her capture and imprisonment in the circle tower. 

In turn Ghira  _ talks _ . He talks mostly about his family, his wife Kali, and his daughter Blake. He’s proud of all of their achievements and his own as well. When he speaks of the Hunters he inflates with pride, being a Hunter is important to him, however hushed he may be on their secrets. 

Upon their arrival they’re greeted by a flourish of woodsy colors and a grand castle village, though partially decrepit and decayed. Hunter recruits walk freely within the grounds among Vale kingdom soldiers, it's lively and relaxed for the most part. Weiss recognizes a group of mages, in a small enclave within the camp, with no guards posted; they seem more than happy to chat in the dimming sunlight and the cool spring air. 

Ghira leads Weiss through the thicket of soldiers and mages clustered within the village center. They approach a grand looking tent, but turn to face a more simplistic one a decent distance down. From inside the tent emerges a smiling cat faunus with sparking amber eyes. She smiles coyly before pulling Ghira into a tight hug and kisses him softly. 

“Who do we have here?” She purrs, directing her bright smile in Weiss’ direction. Weiss flushes softly at the attention, but something about the couple relaxes her. They’re nothing like her parents, all scorn and spite. No Kali and Ghira are kind and soft to each other like they need it to survive.

Nudging her forward Ghira grins, “This is Weiss! Newly rescued mage from the Vale circle up north.” Kali smiles before taking Weiss’ hands in her own and offering another soft, but bright smile. 

“You poor thing. We’ll get you through the joining soon, I can tell you’re a strong girl.” Ghira clears his throat and pats both women gently on their backs.

There’s a small scuffle from behind and Weiss turns to see the face of the King of Vale himself, King Lionheart. The Royal faunus fidgets in his place but offers Weiss a kind smile when they lock eyes. Behind him emerges someone Weiss is familiar with, General James Ironwood, the man who commanded the battalion her sister is a member of. His eyes widen at the sight of her, before smiling gently. “Why miss Schnee, funny meeting you here.” His words are soft and kind as he holds out a gloved hand and another charming smile. “You sister has been worried.”

Winter’s worried face cascades through Weiss’ mind and she takes a staggered step forward to grasp his hand. “Is she alright?” 

Ironwood laughs low, “She’s doing just fine Weiss. It’s good to see you again.” With a gentle wave, Ironwood grips the elbow of the king and escorts him back inside the regal looking tent.

“Enough talk of work, lets get some food in her, look how small she is!” Ghira laughs, something rowdy and loud as Kali places her hands on Weiss’ waist. 

“Brothers! You are tiny! Quickly! To the mess!” 

Weiss is ushered forward towards the outskirts of the encampment. There she finds a mostly stable building filled with tables, chairs, and  _ people _ . At the back of the large building is a fire pit and a group of cheerful faunus doling out hefty plates of food to each soldier within. 

With another cheerful grin Ghira moves Weiss towards the end of the line and waves at a few other Hunters among the crowd. The line moves quickly, with the confident faunus at the serving station working in tandem cheerfully. “Here ya’ go!” Says the grinning badger faunus holding out a plate with two large turkey legs balanced on it. Weiss flushes and tries to explain that it was  _ much _ too much food for her, but Ghira shoulders in with a smile. 

“Smaller plate for this one Arron. Weiss needs to build up the stomach for something that big!” 

Next to Arron a cheerful coyote snickers, before handing Weiss a smaller plate with a single turkey leg and small bundle of seared vegetables. “He’ll get used to ya’! I’m Copper, it’s good to see a few new recruits around here.” He punctuates his statement with another happy smile and gestures for Weiss to keep moving. 

Plate in hand Weiss moves towards the empty end of a table near the center of the hall. She’s got five seats between her and a mess of rowdy looking rouges from the King’s army, but sighs out a breath to finally being somewhat alone. As happy as she’d been to leave the tower, Weiss  _ had _ enjoyed the quiet of the halls, and the frequent bouts of unbothered meditation.

Three bites into her turkey leg, there’s a thump across from her and the whiny cadence of “Hello snow angel.” Bile rises in her throat before she looks up, the reminder of Cardin and his oppressive attempts of courtship still fresh in her mind. When she looks up she meets the nervous blue eyes and shaggy blond hair of a man in Hunter’s armor. He fidgets under her stare but before he can continue she stands abruptly. 

“No.” It’s loud and causes a hush through the mess hall as everyone turns to look at the scraggly boy and their newest mage arrival. “Never speak to me again.” With that she lifts her plate and walks towards the other end of the hall, where the mages she’d seen before were gathered and plops down with an exasperated sigh. A familiar cat faunus offers her a smile and they all resume an easy silence as they eat.

* * *

Two weeks into her stay with the Hunters and Weiss is debating going back to the circle to be made tranquil. It wasn’t the Hunters themselves, no almost everything was great except her recent cling-on. Jaune Arc was many things, tall, loud, obnoxious, dull, stupid, and above all  _ useless _ . They are paired up as sparring partners two days after he clumsily hit on Weiss in the mess hall, and he still hadn’t gotten the memo. The only up-side was that she was obviously a better fighter, despite being a mage, and constantly ended his flirtatious remarks with him looking up at her from the ground. 

They’re finishing another round of training when Ghira approaches, all smiles and gentle kindness. Weiss had become quite fond of the gentle faunus leader and his wife over the last few weeks, and they had taken a liking to her as well. Kali boasted that Weiss was much like their daughter, Blake, and Weiss had to agree after hearing a few stories of the girl. Apparently Blake loved to read, and was quiet unless it was about her beliefs, and Weiss decided she liked her already. 

The broad shouldered Hunter Commander lifts Jaune up with one arm and gives Weiss a boisterous grin at her victory. “You’re getting better everyday Weiss!” The disgruntled blond had the decency to look embarrassed before Ghira gives his shoulder a hardy slap. “Today’s the day. The last two recruits have arrived and we can begin the joining. Are you excited?” 

Weiss could feel her excitement swell in her chest. Aside from her home in Atlas, and the occasional hovel with her mother while on the run, she didn’t really have a  _ home _ . She wasn’t  _ allowed _ to have a home, but here with the Hunters? They had begun to feel like home for her. All she had to do was complete the joining, and it would be hers. 

“Where are they?” Her lack of an answer does nothing to dampen the jovial Hunter Commander’s mood as he gestures to her and Jaune to move towards the front of camp. 

* * *

The walk is by no means long, but for Weiss it feels like it takes  _ hours _ . They arrive at the edge of camp to a group of Hunters and Huntresses and two men Weiss has never seen before. The taller of the two men, with shoulder length silver hair, shoves Shena, a tiger faunus that helped fit Weiss for her Hunter armor, before turning towards Weiss and Jaune, the only other humans in the area. 

“Thank the brothers there are other humans in this damned camp.” The other man with short messy brown hair says with a groan. “I was beginning to think the animals were in control here. He directs the last part of his statement to  _ Jaune _ , after cringing at Weiss’ mage staff strapped to her back. 

Growing up Weiss had been taught that faunus were second class citizens, beings that existed to  _ serve _ , and not  _ people _ . Living within the mage tower had shown her how much a fool her father had been for believing that, and the kind faunus within the Hunters rank showed her so much more. Everything about the Hunter camp was new, faunus and humans, mages and non-mages, everyone was equal here, and Weiss had really started to love it. She was starting to feel like she was part of a family again. Hearing such disgusting statements from humans so clearly  _ beneath  _ any of the kind and commendable faunus living in the camp ignited a deep seething rage she thought had been reserved for her father exclusively.

Weiss’ blood boils as the two men laugh, moving to shake Jaune’s hand. The air turns to ice around them, and the humid Vale summer is pushed away with the surge of her magic. “How dare you!” She shouts, shoving both men back with each hand. “This  _ child _ here is hardly a leader!” She feels the slightest bout of pity when Jaune ducks from her gaze at the statement. “And these  _ people _ have so graciously allowed you a chance into this prestigious order!” The cluster of faunus around them bolster at her words, standing a little straighter near Ghira. 

“ _ Prestigious order _ ,” The silver haired man scoffs, throwing his hands up. “The Hunters are made of bandits and murderers. How do you think we got here?”

“Hey!” Jaune speaks up, taking a nervous step forward as Kali emerges from behind the two men.

“I see everyone has met our new recruits, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing.” Weiss is almost instantly calmed by the older woman's presence,  _ almost _ . Her magic waines letting the area warm slightly, leaving only a phantom chill. Kali takes her place between Ghira and Weiss, the angriest of the bunch and lets her soothing energy wash over them. 

“It’s good to have you.” The now stoic Hunter Commander seethes, his words coming out as tense as his broad shoulders. Weiss herself has nothing to say, still offended at the treatment of her makeshift family. Ghira steps forward, gesturing for the three new recruits and Jaune to follow him. 

They arrive at the edge of camp and Ghira hoists a small weighted pack into Weiss’ arms. “You have two tasks to complete today, then we can proceed with the joining.” The Hunter Commander offers a gentle smile to Weiss and Jaune as he speaks, confident they will succeed. “The first task you’ll need to complete is to obtain the blood of a grimm.” 

Beside her, the two new arrivals gasp and step away from their commander. “That’s hardly surprising.” She scoffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder idly. “We’re becoming Hunters, it’s to be expected we would be fighting creatures of grimm.”

Both men start to comment on her statement, but Ghira stops them with a hand. “Your second task,” He directs the statement towards Jaune and Weiss directly. “There used to be a Hunter outpost in the wilds outside of Beacon, locate the outpost and retrieve a chest with documents from there.”

“Documents?” Jaune asks cautiously, and Ghira smiles.

“Yes, it appears after our move further into the Beacon fortress we may have left a chest containing those documents in the woods. Can I trust you to retrieve them?” The pride in the Hunter commander’s voice ignites a swell of pride within Weiss, and she can see the same emotion in Jaune’s blue eyes. (She didn’t have to like the boy, but she could appreciate his loyalty to the company.)

“You can trust us sir!” He salutes proudly, hand curled into a tight fist and pressed against the center of his breastplate.

The duo of proud wardens ready their weapons. Weiss pules her magic through the glistening white jewel at the tip of her staff, and Jaune inspects his blade and shield cautiously. The remaining recruits look frantically from their soon-to-be commander, back to their fellow recruits. “Don’t we get some cool anti-grimm armor? Or weapons?” Sky says, his voice rising an octave or two.

“This isn’t anti-grimm armor you imbecil.” Weiss’ voice is harsh, in the tepid Vale afternoon, sending another pulse of cool magic through the air. “It’s more of a uniform, You’ll get one after you complete the joining.” She watches them shift where they stand, cautious of her anger, “It’s hardly our fault you arrived so late.” With that she saunters through the wood, beckoning Jaune over her shoulder. “Come along now boys, allow me to show you what a true huntress looks like.”

* * *

If the new boys would stop bickering, bitching, and moaning, Weiss is sure they would have already completed both tasks by now. However it didn’t seem like they would anytime soon. They’d made it twenty minutes west before crossing a small river and moving north, before Sky and Dove started their complaining. Complaining that was lasting much longer than it should have. 

“If you two idiots could shut your mouth so we could get these tasks done-”

“Listen ice queen, no one asked you.” Dove scoffs crossing his arms. Sky stops beside him and both men glower down at her, and Jaune from behind.

“If you want to go back to camp, be my guest!” She snaps, once again feeling the unsteady chill of her magic tinting the air. “I will complete these tasks, with or without you!” She storms off in a flash, anger broiling white hot and frigid. All three boys stumble behind her, trying to catch up. 

* * *

Their first encounter with the creatures of grimm makes Weiss rethink exactly how bad the idea of becoming tranquil really was. Jaune senses them first, holding an arm out as Weiss nearly runs head first into his armor clad arm.

“Honestly!”

“Shh-” He withdraws his sword, and readys his shield, deadly serious as he turns to the east and takes a defensive position.

The moment Weiss lays eyes on the monsters she feels their true terror in her bones. The air goes cold, not like when she’s impassioned and lets her magic speak, no, the chill in the air feels hollow and jarring. Weiss feels like the air had been sucked from her lungs and her stomach drained of its contents. Her vision feels as if the color had been forcibly removed, stolen from her like food in a busy market. 

“Are those-” A sickening howl silences Sky mid question, answering the unspoken words with a chilling  _ yes _ . 

Sky and Dove withdraw scuffed and battle worn swords from their waist, and Weiss brandishes her staff with a flourish. Her magic surges through her veins, pushing away the bitter, biting cold in her blood, and quelling the torrent of emotions that well through her chest. 

“Time to show us what you have boys.” She knows she sounds cocky and arrogant, but the power that flows through her chest, under her skin, and into her bones, makes her feel like she could walk on water and split open the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week ;)


	3. The Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strangers from the wilds help the Hunter recruits, and leave Weiss with an ominous warning, and our young trio of warriors become Hunters, at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are fight scenes? 
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: Canon typical violence, and pretty awful deaths. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, but the next chapter will complete this arc.

_ Blessed are they who stand before _ _   
_ _ The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. _ _   
_ _ Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. _

_ -Benedictions 4:10 _

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Another piercing howl cuts through the silence, and causes all four humans to wince, before a cluster of four hulking wolf-like grimm charge towards them. Weiss spins her stalf, slamming the pommel into the dirt as two hails of ice shoot from the clear crystal at it’s tip. Her spell strikes the wolf beasts in the chest, and ice fractures from the wound in heavy crystals, slowing them down. Jaune takes the front most creature, using his shield to angle himself under the beast and stab at it’s ribs and chest.

Sky and Dove nervously lunge at the remaining monster, ducking one after another as it swings wildly. Weiss cast an arcane bolt from her free hand into one of her slowly freezing prey, before shooting more spells of ice to the duo’s flailing enemy. Sky takes a hit to the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards while Dove pierces the same creature in the chest. The beast howls in pain, falling to the ground before it’s body begins to disintegrate. 

The duo howls in victory, and Jaune slays his beast with a decisive slice at its neck. “Enough, there are still two left!” The normally timid blond growls, before pressing forward. Weiss takes a deep breath and reaches for the magic she knows best,  _ protective magic _ . A surge of magic washes over the three men and Weiss watches as several layers of her magic coats them protectively. Jaune grins and winks at Weiss before charging at the beast freeing itself from the now melting ice. Dove and Sky exchange a look before making a more restrained charge for the still frozen creature. 

With careful concentration Weiss sends another surge of magic, this time in the form of fire, into the chests of the beasts. Jaunes beast crumbles with a final slash at it’s chest, and the remaining beast falls shortly after. 

“Beowolves.” Jaune states evenly, flicking the sludge the beasts use as blood from his blade. “They travel in packs, usually much larger than this one, so keep a lookout.”

Weiss and Jaune share a look before taking a vile to each of the remaining beasts to gather what little blood is remaining. 

* * *

With one task completed they continue north, stopping only once for a quick rest, and only encountering one more small pack of beowolves. They come across a small alcove of deteriorating buildings, the stone long crumbled, returning the land to nature. Dilapidated furniture litters the area, most unrecognizable, but they find what they seek soon after they stumble upon the ruins. The shattered remains of a Hunters chest lay broken and empty at their feet and Jaune crouches down and releases a tired sigh.

“Should have known it all would have been gone.”

“Well, well. What have we here?” The voice is humored, husky and low, from somewhere past the tree line, and Weis brandishes her staff, poised for the attack. 

From the woods in a confident smile, and fiery blonde hair emerges a woman. She’s tall, nearly a head taller than Weiss, and muscular. The woman walks slow, showing her strength like a predator on the hunt. She’s dressed in glimmering gold armor, with a hood of vibrant orange fur. Weiss straightens her back, squaring her shoulders before giving the woman a terse nod. “Well met. We’re Hunter recruits on an errand for the Hunter Commander. I’m Weiss Schnee.” Jaune steps to her side with another nervous nod. “This is Jaune Arc, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing.” The woman regards them carefully, watching the way they shift in front of her. It’s easy to tell this woman knows her way around the wood, and had likely been watching them. 

“Well that was a proper introduction.” She speaks evenly, thick with an accent Weiss isn’t familiar with. 

There’s a sound of shifting behind them, and Weiss turns, her staff still readied as a beowolf staggers and falls to the ground dead, three arrows piercing the center of it’s back.  _ Shouldn’t they have heard it approach?  _ She watches cautiously as another figure emerges, clad in red cloak and black leather she’s almost as tall as the other woman except with lean muscle. She straightens, a broad grin plastered across her tan face. She’s holding an elegant long bow with a shimmering red crystal on it’s arch, at her hip is a pouch with several clinking vials and flasks.  _ How was she so silent with all that glass on her? _

The blonde smirks at her companion and Weiss feels a level of unease settle around her and her comrades. “Strange to see Hunters this far north.”

“We’re looking for the items from this chest. Would you happen to know where they might be?” The tense atmosphere made Jaune surprisingly diplomatic, but both women merely exchange a glance.

“Relax!” The redhead chimes cheerfully, in the same strange accent. “We can get you those documents.” The rogue-ish redhead smirked playfully in Weiss’ direction, and she feels the tension in her shoulders ease a little, something about the redhead made Weiss want to trust her. 

Her father’s teachings pressed roughly into her chest,  _ trust no one _ . Clearing her throat she mentally pushes them away. “May we have your name stranger?” Regardless of the unusual ease she felt about the charming rogue, she had had just about enough of whatever was going on between these women. They smiled knowingly at each other, but left the quartet of Hunters feeling cornered and confused. 

“Terribly sorry,” The silver eyed archer coos, mimicking a terrible false accent as she bowed low. “I am Ruby Rose, and the blonde over there is my sister, Yang Xiao Long.” Weiss felt distinctly like she was being teased, and she scowled.

“Sisters?” Sky and Dove spoke together, looking from the busty blonde to the grinning rogue.

“Yep!” Yang chimes lightly, “Unfortunately for Ruby, I got the looks.” She says easily, grinning at her sister with ease. 

“But I got the brains!” Ruby counters, stepping out of the brush fully to stand beside Weiss. With a frown, Jaune is shuffled out of the way to make room for the archer. “Right this way Hunters, we’ll get you what you’re looking for.”

* * *

Their trek to the small cabin further north is quiet, save for the sister’s cheerful banter. As far as Weiss could tell, neither woman was a mage, yet they chose to live this far out in the woods. It appeared that neither woman was adverse to meeting and talking to strangers, despite the sheer lack of grace Ruby executed most of her sentences. The woman was tall and attractive, but the moment she tried to speak to any of the Hunters in training she’d trip over her words, dripping with nerves. Where was the poise she had at their initial meeting? 

“Do you like being a Huntress?” Weiss is snapped from her thoughts by Ruby’s earnest question.

“I’m still in training.” Her brow furrowed. She had a bad habit of snapping when she was confused, and her irritation with Sky and Dove had only increased with the addition of the two sisters. (They crowded around Yang and cooed about how gorgeous she was, and the woman had, in the blink of an eye, laid them flat. Since then they two men with their wounded pride, had complained consistently about the length of the trip and how  _ rudely _ they were being treated.)

“But do you like it?” Something twinkled in the archer’s silver eyes. “I’ve always loved stories about Hunters and Huntresses! I’m actually the one who found that old chest! I knew someone from Beacon would be around to get the documents eventually! So I made sure to keep them safe!” The rogue nearly skips with joy, careful not to trip on a stray root or divot in the forest floor. Weiss can’t help but be taken aback by her, her cheerful air and constant smile. 

* * *

When they finally arrive Weiss isn’t sure what she’d been expecting. The hut looks small, but when the door opens the inside looks much bigger. The door slams shut with a  _ whoosh _ of magic and the quartet of Hunters are left outside with a smiling Yang. The warrior regards them openly, watching them as they fidget. Weiss groans meeting the blonde’s curious gaze, “Is there something I can help you with?” She didn’t mean to come off so abrasive, but the taller woman had a way of looking at her like she could tell what Weiss was thinking, and the former heiress was not fond of those knowing lilac eyes.

“Mage huh?” Yang says with a swagger of a step forward, smirk still firmly in place. “Our mom was a mage.” Taken slightly aback, Weiss hums, giving the blonde a curt nod.  _ Was _ implies no longer, which meant one of two things; either their mother had been taken by the circle and made tranquil, or was no longer walking Remnant.

“I’m sorry-”

“Everyone is. Don’t be.” Knowing lavender eyes blink, giving Weiss a moment to breathe before she continues. 

“Still. Losing a parent can be tough.”

“You sound like you know how it feels.”

“Something like that.” It was a bit much to tell a stranger in the woods, but Weiss knew the loss differently in two fold. Of course she was taken from her lush noble life in Atlas, but she felt as if she’d lost her father even before that, and she still didn’t know if her mother was still alive.

Ruby returns in a swirl of rose petals, grinning like an idiot as she displays the bundle of well kept documents. Bouncing from foot to foot she shuffles the bundle into Weiss’ arms. “Yang wanted to open them, but I told her not to!” Weiss passes the older sister a wary glance, but when the blonde responds with a noncommittal shrug she turns back to Ruby. 

“Thank you Ruby.” Her voice comes out soft, wispy in the cool wood air, as if the humid Vale summers couldn’t reach here. Ruby nods, excitement rolling off her in waves. 

The creek of the cabin door catches the Jaune and the three would be Hunter’s attention. From inside the distorted cabin emerges a blonde man, muscular, with a relaxed smile. “Our visitors are still here?” He mumbles softly, looking from Yang to Ruby with a smile. 

“I think they were just leaving dad.” Yang sats softly, and the older man chuckles.

“Don’t be so inhospitable Yang.” The man says with another hearty chuckle, and Ruby giggles softly.

“Yang’s just grumpy because we were hunting for dinner when we found you!” 

“And now it’s jerky and garden beans for dinner.” The man says, and instantly Weiss can see where he and Ruby share a likeness; they have the same cheerful smile, and playful demeanor.

“Yeah yeah, tease your eldest TaiYang.” Yang says with a scowl, poking the man in the chest before walking to the door of the cabin. “As your  _ host _ , allow me to get you some supplies for your trek south.

“No need.” Jaune says easily, “If we leave now we can make it back before nightfall.” Weiss nods along with the lanky hunter.

“We really should be going.”

* * *

Ruby insists on coming along, stating that she knew the quickest way out of the wilds, and back to the Hunter’s camp, without the risk of grimm. Weiss had to give it to her, they didn’t run into a single grimm, and made it back to camp well before sundown. 

Sky and Dove gumble their way back into camp, shouldering off their weapons and armor before making their way to the mess hall. Jaune holds up the documents triumphantly, before making his way towards Ghira’s tent, leaving Weiss with Ruby, just outside camp.

“Thank you for your assistance Ruby.” Her voice is soft as she says it, searching silver eyes for any hidden emotions. Weiss had lived her life with people at an arm's length, thanks to her father and the way he’d raised her. The Hunters had managed to worm their way through her frosty exterior in the last few months, but short of Ghira and Kali themselves, she was still standoffish and cold. Ruby, however, made Weiss want to be more open. The way the cheerful rogue carried herself, honest smile wide across her face, and heart on her sleeve. 

“It’s what my mom raised me to do.” Ruby replies earnestly, smiling softly before holding her hand out to the stoic Hunter. “I hope to see you around Weiss.” Weiss grips the taller woman’s wrist, and the tightened hold of the redhead’s hand on her own wrist sends a spark through her chest. “There’s darkness on the horizon.” 

“What?” The statement catches her off guard, still focusing on the light airy feeling in her chest. 

“Be  _ careful _ out there.”

Ghira calls for her then, and when Weiss looks to the Hunter Commander, Ruby vanishes. 

* * *

After dinner the trio of Hunter recruits follow Jaune, Ghira, and Kali out to the crumbled remains of a gathering circle near the edge of the old fortress. Weiss is positioned in a circle with Sky and Dove as Jaune and Ghira ready the supplies for their joining. Sky gulps as they all watch their commander mix the grimm blood with wine and a few leaves and spices. With a gentle smile, Ghira hands the foul smelling chalice to Weiss.

“Here with the hunters we are a family. We fight together and we die together. We are given a gift with our joining, and bear a heavy burden, and the price is high all the same.” All at once Weiss realized this wouldn’t be just a ceremony, the chalice was not placed in her hands as a metaphor. “In the oldest age of our kind those who would become the first hunters, when all seamed dark and beyond hope, drank the blood of the creatures of grimm, and mastered the taint that came of it.”

“You can’t be serious!” Dove shouts, disgust painting his thin frame. You expect us to drink that dribble?” His words are a growl and Sky straightens beside him.

“Can’t that kill us?” Sky continues, both looking like they wish they’d brought their weapons with them to the meeting. 

“By the brothers!” Weiss snaps, stepping forward with a frown. “I hope this slop does kill you! You’ve done nothing but cry and whine since you’ve arrived, and neither of you are very good at teamwork if it doesn’t involve the other.” The men frown in her direction, but she continues before they have a chance to speak. “I’ll go first, you big babies.”

The chilled chalice presses to her lips, and she takes a gulp. Part of her wants to chug it, make the children calling themselves warriors set out on another errand, and prolong their joining of the hunter’s ranks. When she gets the first takes of the brew she decides against it. The acrid scent could curdle milk, and the taste sends her stomach lurching. Kali removes the goblet from her grasp and Weiss tries to smile. That smile never comes. Her stomach rolls and the chill from earlier returns heavier and more oppressive. She feels like breathing only increases the chill burrowing into her bones, and her magic does nothing to warm her now aching body. She stumbles backwards into Ghira, and the Hunter Commander studies her with a comforting hand. 

“Let it work through you Weiss, it’s almost over.”

The touch of the older man’s hand gives her a brief reprieve from the suffocating cold. Her mouth feels as if it’s full of sap, sticky and restricting. A spike of pain shoots through her stomach and her eyes flutter shut. When she opens them again she’s on the ground, Dove and Sky looking at her in fear and Ghira and Kali smiling at her with pride. 

“Atta girl.” The commander mumbles, helping Weiss back up. The chilling cold is gone, but something icy still clung to the outskirts of Weiss’ periphery, like she could feel something cold and evil in the distance. Her scarred eye pulses with her heartbeat, and aches she hadn’t thought about in years remind her of their existence. 

“You’ll hurt for a little while, but it will pass, I promise.” Jaune says with a smile filled with pity, and Weiss feels a little more respect for the rumpled warrior. 

“Who’s next?” She asks groggily, moving to stand on her own, instead of leaning on her commander.

With an irritated growl, Dove steps forward and takes a gulp, and before anyone can say anything Sky snatches the chalice and takes his own sip. Both men shiver and still, fear oozes off them in waves. 

“Not so easy is it?” Weiss scoffs, still struggling to stand on her own. Dove staggers forward, his breath coming out in chilling cold puffs before he drops to his knees. Sky, still reeling from his own experience panics as his friend grips his throat in horror. Weiss feels her stomach clench, watching the display before her. She’s still recovering, feeling the desperate sorrow and hopelessness ease out of her chest, but she can’t tell what she’s looking at. Whatever was happening to Dove was  _ different _ , it wasn’t like what she had gone through. 

Sky’s throat gurgles, and what bubbles up is a black ooze, searing as if boiled inside of him, thick with that familiar acrid scent. Both men’s eyes roll back, white and bloodshot before falling to the ground still. 

Beneath her, Weiss’ legs shake, quivering and  _ weak _ . She watches in horror as the same black ooze foams out of Dove’s throat and both bodies twitch violently. 

“Jaune-”

“Yes sir!” Jaune is quick to begin disposal of the bodies as Kali escorts Weiss away from the scene.  _ That could have been me _ . Chants in her head like a montra, and suddenly Weiss feels her legs go weak.  _ Could it still be me? _ She’s distantly aware of Kali’s arms under her own, holding her up.

“Come on Weiss dear, let's get you to bed.” It’s not late, but Weiss feels the day weigh heavy on her shoulders. 

In the past there had been deaths of course. People on the roads who had  _ expired _ , and mages in the tower who had  _ disappeared _ , but nothing so visceral. Her stomach rolls, their dinner from earlier protesting the sudden flips and flops Weiss’ ocean of emotions sent it on. She pulls out of Kali’s arms and lurches, expelling the swell of food into a bush. 

“It’s okay dear, shhh.” Belatedly, she realizes she’s crying, sniffles and broken sobs. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You’re past it. The joining was a success.”  _ Was that all? _ Was she only afraid for her own life? Ruby’s face from earlier flutters through her head, bright smile gone, replaced with sollom acceptance,  _ “Be careful out there.” _ Whatever she had meant, Weiss is starting to believe she’d walked right into it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! 
> 
> See you next week!


	4. The Fall of Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first arc, so there will be a two week break between now and next chapter. This chapter is actually a bit shorter as well, seeing as originally chapter three and four were a singular chapter. Please leave me a comment about your thoughts! See you in a few weeks!

_ Great heroes beyond counting raised _ _   
_ _ Oak and iron 'gainst chains of north-men _ _   
_ _ And walked the lonely worm-roads evermore. _ _   
_ _ Mighty of arm and warmest of heart, _ _   
_ _ Rendered to dust. Bitter is sorrow, _ _   
_ _ Ate raw and often, poison that weakens and does not kill. _

_ -Andraste 1:2 _

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

The next few months are a blur. Weiss throws herself into training. In those months her magic skill raises from something manageable to a force of nature. She works with Jaune, the clumsy warrior that he was, and they improve together, now familiar with the experiences they’d been through, alike and yet so different. The shaggy blonde still flirted on occasion, but Weiss had made her decision unwavering. No meant no, but she’d tolerate his behavior at a base level. In turn if he ever overstepped she made sure he knew it.

With General Ironwood’s assistance she got a few letters to her sister, still positioned on the Atlas border with the majority of her battalion. She’d received two letters from her sister, worried in her own stern way. She sends her well wishes and a pendant with the hunter’s sigil in elegant silver, (Weiss puts it on immediately, and never takes it off.)

Her many visits to see Ironwood makes her somewhat familiar with the King. King Lionheart is a soft spoken man, someone who married into royalty, but he was there to prove he was not the coward detractors swore him to be. She finds out that despite being married to the Queen, it wasn’t one of love and affection. He garnered little respect from the queen, a woman who loved her country and wanted only for its success. She felt Lionheart’s cowardice would send them down a path of ruin, and Weiss could certainly agree. 

Ghira, unsurprisingly, is a proud and competent leader. With Weiss officially part of the Hunters she was moved into the ranks of other Hunter mages, and made to feel right at home. The actual structure of the order didn’t matter much. Outside of Kali and Ghira, the Hunter Commanders, the rest of the order were content to follow the more skilled members, or those with seniority. With that, Weiss quickly grows into a powerful mage, looked up to by the mages that may have been apostates before their time with the Hunters. They train with the circle mages, everyone learning from one another in blissful equality, and the templars are kept at a distance. 

The impending Blight is the focus of most of the Hunter meetings, a gathering of warriors, rogues, and mages who had natural leadership with their peers. Weiss listens closely next to a willowy faunus mage with a long flowy figure, his name is Elhorn, a horse faunus with a kind smile and a preference for quiet walks through the woods. Ghira explains that the battle will be forced by the hunters here in the near future, a demand from the king himself, at the behest of General Ironwood. 

The battle would be set in stages. When the grimm showed up the mages and archers would attack from afar, and upon intersection with the field of warriors the mages and rogues with specialization in melee combat would push forward with the bulk of the warrior force. Despite Weiss being a mage looked up to in the camp, she was still a very new member of the Hunters ranks, and would be set into a non combatant position with Jaune. Their job would be to ensure the beacon at the top of the nearby barracks tower be lit when the battle overwhelmed the Hunter force, calling down the remainder of the Kings army, led by General Ironwood. 

* * *

The day of the battle approaches and Weiss can’t stop thinking of the forest dwelling rogue from months prior. The gentle glitter of silver eyes as she, worried and cautious, tells Weiss to  _ be careful _ . Ghira is boisterous and confident in their forces, he checks the plan a hundred times, and runs through the rough outline with his people as many times. Weiss and Jaune have their job, and they make the trek from the battlefield to the top of the tower as many times as their legs can carry them. 

Before the Hunters take their positions, they have a heart meal in the mess hall. Nervousness settles along everyone's shoulders, cautious and fearful. They knew not everyone would make it out alive, and the feelling settles in the silence of the hall. 

Weiss leaves only a few bites into her meal, the nervous energy causing her stomach to do fearful flips and flops. Walking around the back of the well lit building to take a few grounding breaths. The soft rustle of leaves behind her makes her turn, and she’s greeted with the familiar face of Ruby, the rogue from the day of her joining.

“Ruby-” The name leaves her in a gasp as she steps back, hand cautiously on her staff.

With a cheerful smile Ruby steps fully out of the thicket, “You remember me!”

“Of course I remember you, you idiot, you and your sister made quite the impression.” Weiss replies, irritation bristling off her still tense shoulders. 

“Yang more than me normally.” The rouge giggles, her languid figure blending softly into the shadows.

“I don’t know if I’d say that…” Weiss says shifting, her face feels hot and irritation flutters around her like an Atlas blizzard.

Silence fills the space between them, suffocating and still. “The battle is tonight right?” Ruby’s voice is sollom, and cautious, something between scared and worried. 

“How do you know?” Weiss falters on a step forward, knocking a rock loose from the rough ground.

“I listen, the woods are uneasy, and the animals have moved away from grimm infested areas, they’re nervous.” 

“They’re not the only ones.” Weiss admits, letting a chill run up her spine, the evening felt hot and cold, anxious and fearful. 

With what she probably hopes is a cheerful smile, Ruby presses forward. “Have you been keeping safe?”

“As best I can.” Weiss replies, smiling to herself. Outside of the other Hunters, Weiss wasn’t used to friends. Whatever was going on between her and Ruby felt close though, something with potential. “Why are you so concerned anyway?” The familiar rumble of her father’s teachings stutter through her head, and Weiss pushes them away, feigning general curiosity. 

“There’s something about you Weiss.” Ruby’s voice is soft, like if she speaks too loud it might startle the blue eyed woman. “The world needs you.”

“How do you-”

“You remind me of my mom.” She replies quickly, tanned cheeks darkening slightly. “She was one of those people who you could just tell the world needed, you have the same way about you.” Weiss decides she likes Ruby's smile, when it’s soft in the quiet of the fearful evening. The taller woman is loud and clumsy, but when she’s quiet like this? Weiss could get used to having her around.

“Ruby-” The ringing of the dining hall bell cuts her off, and Ruby takes the moment to step forward. She shuffles a small satchel and a red scarf into Weiss’ arms and smiles softly again.

“Be safe out there Weiss. Yang won’t let me be here for the battle, but if you need me… Use this.”

Opening the satchel Weiss finds two glass flasks with shimmering silver liquid in both. “What is this?”

“A special potion.” Ruby replies softly, latching the padded satchel onto Weiss’ Hunter armor, and ties the red scarf around Weiss’ bicep. “If you smash it on the ground it will shoot into the sky like a beacon, I’ll be looking for it.” 

Another ringing catches Weiss’ attention, and when she turns back around Ruby has vanished again, leaving her scarf and potions as proof she was there at all. 

* * *

The crowd of Hunters at the outskirts of the keep swayed with nervous energy. The mages cluster around Weiss and Elhorn, trying to calm themselves with their presence. The Hunters mages puff out their chests, proud and confident, but the circle mages are more cautious. 

A trumpet sounds, and Weiss moves to her position with Jaune, and watches the battle begin. The first chorus of grimm appears at the horizon with howls and growls. The sun isn’t quite set yet, but the first wave of arrows and spells look beautiful as they glide across the still setting sun. 

Jaune and Weiss watch in awe as their Hunter companions strike blow after blow at the core of the grimm army, pushing the beasts back. The battle rages on, and Weiss watches in awe and horror as her companions strike down beast after beast, but when another wave of monsters rise up over the horizon she feels her heart sink. 

“Janue-”

“I see them…” He whispers in response, cautious in his judgement. 

The hoard grows larger, and as Weiss takes a step back the two newest Hunters see the sign they need to run towards their true objective, the signal at the top of the tower behind them. Over the horizon flies the giant form of a wyvern, the true sign of a proper blight. The wyvern leads the smaller packs of grimm to their destructive task of eliminating human and faunus kind. Weiss makes it to the tower doors, and turns to ensure Jaune is directly behind her, but what she sees sends her blood running cold. 

King Lionheart is running away from the battle. His sword and shield left behind in his fear, as he screams in terror. Weiss and Jaune watch on in abject horror as an Ursa, a bear like grimm at least three times the King’s size, swipes him off his feet, and bites aggressively into the royal’s shoulder, removing his arm from his body. Weiss gasps, covering her mouth as the Ursa takes another deadly bite. 

Across the battlefield Ghira watches the gore and roars. The Hunter commander withdraws his blades from his current enemy and lunges towards the monarch killing Ursa. Weiss feels her stomach drop as she locks eyes with Kali across the battlefield, and as Ghira strikes a killing blow on the Ursa, a Beowolf’s claws emerge from his chest, stabbed through his back. 

A choked scream bubbles out of Weiss’ chest and Jaune grabs her around the waist to tug her into the tower. Weiss’ magic grows hot at her fingertips, and behind her eyes as she turns on her blonde companion. 

“What are you doing!?” Fear and panic send her back to the closed tower doors and Jaune pulls her back. “We have to go back! Ghira needs us!”

“He needs the King’s army!” Jaune looks terrified, tears pricking at his eyes. “We won’t be able to help! But an army can! We just have to get to that signal!”

His words sink in and Weiss’ anger cools. Jaune was right, for once, they needed to get Ironwood and his army down there, then she could get to Ghira. 

* * *

One floor up in the tower Weiss and Jaune find themselves in a much bigger problem then they had anticipated. The tower is filled with grim, and the Hunters positioned there were struggling to push through. Weiss reaches for the depth of her magic, securing a protective barrier over Jaune and herself and they rush in to help their comrades. Jaune strikes down two small Beowolves, ducking under an Ursa’s swipe and Weis casts an Arcane Bolt into the chest of the large beast. Twirling her staff, Weiss turns and casts a newer spell, Cone of Cold, towards three approaching grimm. Turning to the frozen enemies, Jaune strikes two of them down, and Weiss finishes the last with an expertly aimed Fireball.

The battle outside still rages, and anxiety pushes Weiss forward. They help any injured Hunters, and hurry up to the next floor. 

* * *

Several floors and close calls later the duo arrives at the peak of the tower, the signal left unlit. Weiss’s magic flares up and she shoots another Fireball at the kindling. Behind them the doors blow open and a small hord of grimm flood in, blocking the only exit. 

“How bad of an idea is jumping?” Jaune says, fear ringing in his tone as he gestures to a nearby window. 

With a flourish of her staff, Weiss sucks in a deep breath and readys another spell. “Fatal, I’m afraid.”

A Boarbatusk, a boar like grimm, squeals before curling in on itself and launching its body at Jaune. Weiss’ magic pulses, adding to the defense of Jaune’s shield. The warrior takes his place in front of her and Weiss ignites the floor under the largest cluster of grimm. The Boarbatusk bounces off Jaune’s shield and Weiss hits it with a dagger of ice, killing it and turning to the next enemy. Their training had prepared them for this, fighting around each other like a well oiled machine. Weiss sends a volley of stone from the towers crumbling walls, into a cluster of three Beowolves, and Jaune is there to leave a final blow on each. The shaggy haired warrior backs himself into a corner, bringing another group of four grimm closer, so Weiss can freeze them for a killing blow. 

Another large group shuffles into the fray, and the potion at Weiss’ belt feels warm through the leather of it’s small satchel. Jaune takes a heavy blow to his chest, sending him sprawling to the ground a foot away from Weiss. Breathing in the smell of smoke and death, Weiss reaches into the waist pocket of her satchel and clutches the potion in her hand. She casts another spell with a beat of her staff, but an Ursa strikes her hip and sends her flying. “Oof-” With a roll, she skids into a wall, frantically looking to Jaune for signs that the boy is still alive. 

The flask warms in her hands, and she lets her gaze linger on Jaune’s still form. The image of Ghira, claws protruding from his chest, and Kali’s fear filled face sturr in her chest. There may be nothing the sisters could do, they may not arrive, but Ruby’s concerned gaze echoes through her and she lobs the potion into the frame of the open window. Liquidly red sparks from the shattered glass, shooting into the sky and feeding off itself as it continues upward. 

Sharp pain erupts across Weiss’ leg and she locks eyes with a hungry Beowolf, his teeth dug deep in her flesh. She howls with pain and kicks out, but her magic is depleted and she’s out of health potions. Vision flutters in and out, and as a dull pain echoes through her head she realizes her arms that had been holding her up have given out on her. 

The last thing she remembers is the growls of the Creatures of Grimm, and the sound of the  _ thunk, thunk, thunk _ of arrows.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free from one darkness and thrust into another. Weiss losses, but gains, and sets out on a truly monumental quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and thank you for sticking with me on this journey! Act two is a go, and for those keeping track with the actual DA storyline we're off on our first main quest! Sorta. I hope y'all enjoy and leave some feedback!

**ACT 2**

* * *

_ In the long hours of the night _ _   
_ _ When hope has abandoned me, _ _   
_ _ I will see the stars and know _ _   
_ _ Your Light remains. _

_ -Trials 1:2 _

**CHAPTER 5**

The fade feels  _ warm _ . Warmer than Weiss is used to at least. Dimly she’s aware of a dull pain that spreads  _ everywhere _ , and pulses at her chest and head. Everything was foggy and  _ dull _ , her memories, the pain flooding her body, and the grasp she had on reality. The fade flitters and flows like watered down paint, useful in only the barest of definitions, translucent, yet somehow still extant. There’s a voice, something like flour, tasteless and thick, clouding her head, and drying out her mouth. 

_ What time is it? _

The world around her swirls, forming the image of her cot in the Hunter’s keep, the sound of Ghira’s hearty laugh as he wakes the recruits. The sound doesn’t reach her ears, and Weiss is dimly aware that she’s only  _ remembering _ his laugh, not hearing it herself, but disregards the thought from her sleep-addled mind.

Waking up was always hard, but today it was especially so, body stiff and angry. Weiss rises and her head spins, the room around her doing flips as she tries to ground herself. 

Kali’s eyes are filled with warmth as she helps dole out breakfast, cheerful and vibrant. Weiss can’t remember getting up, talking with Ghira as she normally does, or even waking to the entrance to the mess hall. Existence itself is all a blur, and if she thinks too hard on it she gets a little dizzy. 

With a joyous call, Ghira enters the hall, but when Weiss looks to him with a smile his face pales. From his broad chest are three vicious sharp claws, and her breath catches in her throat. The world around her surges and shifts, and the bitter taste of copper runs thick on her tongue, syrup and bile that turns in her gut. 

Distantly she feels the ache of panic in her chest, drumming rapidly and bringing tears to her eyes. There’s another voice then, something faint and only mildly familiar, someone she’d only met once or twice. 

She pitches forward, now painfully aware of where she was. The battlefield far behind them she remembers the cold tower floors, the sight of Jaune’s prone form and the warmth of the red tinged flask in her hand. An eruption of color, igniting from the shattered glass and the final strike of an Ursa’s maw against her chest, sending her rolling into a broom closet with a bang, then nothingness. 

* * *

A gasp and a jolt and Weiss opens her eyes. Her body is an ache she’s never known, even within the walls of the mage tower, and her chest heaves like she hadn’t taken a breath in weeks. There’s a dull buzz below her body’s ache that fogs her thoughts, dimming the color of the wooden ceiling she stares up at. Movement is difficult through the pain and the ice cold panic that fills her veins, but the sound of a door opening sends her forward into a sitting position. 

Bile courses up her throat, bubbling and acidic, but she holds it down as she locks eyes with Yang, the tall blonde from the wilds, Ruby’s older sister, she remembers faintly, trying to focus on one event at a time. The woman looks nervous, standing shocked at the doorway to whatever room Weiss occupied. Chest heaving she tries to focus on Yang’s piercing lilac eyes, but the pain presses into her bones and her vision swims. 

The events at Beacon fill her thoughts, heavy and painful, past physical something soul shattering and numbing. Ghira’s pained growl, the look in Kali’s eyes as she watches her husband fall, and the other Hunters that fall around her. She’s only vaguely aware of how her body shakes, cold and vacant as she gasps for breath that doesn’t come. Panic feels like hands around her neck, grasping, chilled, and  _ angry _ . At her side her hands twitch, wanting to claw at her throat, to release the skeletal hands of fear that tighten there. 

Minutes that feel like hours pass, and Weiss is pulled from her pain and panic induced trance by warm hands on her shoulders. It dawns on her that she’s not wearing her armor, instead she’s wearing a loose fitting undershirt, sleeveless for easy access to her wounds. The warmth of those hands roam, moving to the cadence of a voice that is too soft to reach past the thunder of her heartbeat in her ears. 

“-feeling some pain?”

“Wha-” Kind silver eyes pull Weiss’ thoughts away from her attire and the pain flooding her body. Ruby is there, kneeling before her, her impossibly warm hands holding Weiss’ as she investigates the mage’s wellbeing.

“Are you still feeling some pain?” She repeats, just as soft, words like a feather floating along a calm breeze. “Does it hurt to move?” Ruby is standing, and Weiss panics, reaching out and tugging her back down.

“W-wait.” She whimpers, tugging lightly at the long shirt the soft spoken rogue is wearing. Whatever patience that drives the redhead pulls her back down, silver eyes kind and open. “Where am I?”

Calloused tan hands trail down pale arms to hold her hands loosely. “You’re in my family’s cabin with Yang and I. My dad is tending to your friend.”

The vision of Jaune, prone and unmoving sends panic back through her body, and her grip tightens on Ruby’s shirt. “Friend?”

Ruby nods, prying pale hands from her wrinkled shirt to hold them lightly again. “He’s okay, and you’re okay.” The statement fills Weiss with warmth, and panic ceases for a moment, flowing out of her like heat from a pie. She slides out of the bed, unintentionally into Ruby’s arms curled into her warmth as she cries. 

There’s more raging panic than when she discovered her magic. More than when she fled Atlas, or when she was taken from her mother. It fills her like water or air, like releasing it from her body would mean death. Closing her eyes means she sees only blood and darkness, familiar friendly faces, lifeless on the ground. Skilled warriors who protected her, and how did she repay them? She ran like a coward up a tower and took a nap.

Why should she still be here in the warm embrace of a courageous woman who rescued her? Did she even deserve to be rescued? She was a trainee, someone who couldn’t even be called a true Huntress yet. Her fingernails dig into her palm as her body continues to shake, anger rising past the fear. Ruby’s hands press into her palms. The red head leans lazily against the bed Weiss had just crawled from, her long legs stretched out as Weiss settles between them. She moves slowly, cooing softly to ease Weiss’ bitter moods. She can see the ice in the air, the way it clings to the rogue’s boots, gathering on the floor. Ruby doesn’t shiver, she doesn’t cower away. She holds steady, uncurling Weiss’ hands to hold them lightly.

“It’s not your fault.” She whispers pulling Weiss close in a warm hug, and the snow and ice in the room melts instantly. Weiss curls into Ruby again, choking out a sob as she burrows into the younger woman’s warmth. 

* * *

When Weiss pulls herself together and stumbles out of Ruby’s arms the cheerful rogue seems almost sad. Nevertheless she fetches Weiss her armor and allows for the older woman to get dressed in private. As she emerges from the cabin she hears Jaune’s gasp before she’s wrapped in his gangly embrace. 

She allows him to hug her for a moment before shuffling out of his grasp. All the affection was getting to her, she could still feel the warmth she stole from Ruby in the cabin, the feel of her warm hands on Weiss’ shoulders and back. 

“I’m glad you’re okay!” Jaune says through tears, he’s shaking and bruised, but  _ alive. _

“I’m glad to see you haven’t perished as well.” She replies, shifting under his tearful gaze. “Is anyone else?”

“Not as far as I can tell.” Jaune says roughly, still welling with emotion. “We tried to go back for anyone, but there were so many Grimm…”

“What happened to General Ironwood? His army?” Her voice pricks with emotion, the Atleasian noble who watched over her sister couldn’t have?

The blonde shifts from one foot to the other, cautious of the mage’s anger.  _ Good. _ “They didn’t charge, either they didn’t see the beacon or-”

“They betrayed us.” Weiss snarls, her magic spikes and vibrates. “So it’s only us now? The Hunters are over?” Everything in her surges and wanes, a tide pulled by the moon of her emotions. 

“The nearest Hunter camp would be towards the east, in Atlas, but-”

“Ironwood would be there.” His name is bitter on her tongue, like the bile still torrenting in her stomach. 

“Most likely.”

“And we can’t just leave the grimm to fester. Another Blight has started and-”

“What are we supposed to do about that Weiss!?” Jaune cries, voice rising a few octaves. “There are only two of us!”

Silence slithers between them, something treacherous and frigid. Weiss sags, leaning against the door frame of the cabin behind her as she thinks. Everything had happened so fast, her harrowing, the joining, and the needless bloodshed of the Hunters at the hands of the grimm and General Ironwood himself. Even the King’s own cowardly death felt bitter and heavy on her shoulders. “The treaties!” She nearly gasps out, like she just recalled how to breath.

“The-the treaties?” Jaune whimpers, his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Yes! We could go to the faunus, have them help us! And the mages! We could get more soldiers from the capital.” Weiss lets a smile cross her face, as she pushes off the frame.

“Weiss that’s-”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Yang says from across the clearing around the cabin. She’s holding a bundle of firewood, dressed in her golden armor, intimidating and stoic. 

“You do?” Ruby says, emerging from the cabin in a rush.

“I agree, and I think you two should join.” Comes another voice from within the cabin. TaiYang emerges with a smile, and two packs already prepared. 

“What!?” The sisters say in unison, looking at each other with a mix of emotions. Yang looks pensive, and cautious, worried, while Ruby looks more excited than Weiss thinks she’s been in a while. 

“You’re old enough now, and Ruby’s been itching for an adventure for years.” He shrugs, dropping the packs on the ground in front of him. “Besides, you wouldn’t let Ruby go alone would you?”

“Dad-” Ruby ‘s voice is soft again, worried in her own way. 

“No buts.” Tai replies, leaning against the cabin with a smile of his own. 

The sisters share another look and Yang takes a step forward. “What about you?”

“I’ll be protected by your mother’s magic, don’t worry about me.” He says with a shrug, and the sisters rush to him to wrap him in two equally rough hugs. 

“We’ll miss you pop.” Yang mumbles into his neck, and Ruby burrows into his chest with a mumble of her own goodbye. 

Jaune, flustered and scared, watches the display with a look of disbelief. Weiss, for her part, tries to look annoyed, but doesn’t argue. She’d be an idiot to turn away the help of two skilled warriors with the quest they have a head of them, and if she was being honest, something about having Ruby with them made her feel safe and protected. 

* * *

The night is filled with a hearty dinner, and the quartet make plans to leave at sunrise. Ruby and Yang reveal a detailed map of the area, marking the locations of the nearest forest faunus tribe, and the easiest paths around the map. The trip would be long and arduous, but they would be prepared. 

Tai bids them farewell, giving his daughters another tight hug before sending a serious look towards Weiss. 

“Take care of them Hunter, they’re my whole world.” Weiss holds out her hand to grasp firmly at his wrist and he does hers.

“No harm will come to them while I live and breathe.” Her voice is deadly soft, and the woodsman smiles cheerfully. 

“They’ll look after you too, right girls?” Ruby cheers and Yang offers a thumbs up in approval.

“Lets go!” Ruby shouts again, looping an arm around Weiss’ shoulder and through Yang’s arm. “We have a lot of land to cover! And I wanna meet some faunus!” A gasp resonates as Ruby drops into a loose crouch, legs apart and arms out. “Do ya think they have different weapons than us!?” Yang laughs hardily, pushing Ruby forward with a gentle nudge.

“C’mon you weapon nut, I’m sure we can find someone who’s able to sedate that hunger of yours.” Ruby laughs again, casting a small glance in Weiss’ direction. 

The mage is talking quietly with Jaune, focused on the quest at hand, but Ruby can see the bags around her eyes, the way her face contorts minutely as her muscles tense and ache. She was going to need someone watching her back, and Ruby would be that someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is from Ruby's POV, as we can tell from the end of this one. I feel a little more comfortable writing her, so maybe I'll be able to jump a head a few chapters haha. PLease leave a comment and if you wanna see my work in progress you can join the WR server I'm a part of!  
> https://discord.gg/uUvzUtq


	6. Forest of Faunus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their adventure proper starts, but Ruby can see through Weiss' facade of wellness. Emotions are fleeting, but strong, and the quartet locate the faunus camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! Yesterday was my birthday and today I wasn't feeling well for most of they day so it delayed me. Next week we'll be back on schedule.

_ O Maker, hear my cry: _ _   
_ _ Guide me through the blackest nights. _ _   
_ _ Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. _ _   
_ _ Make me to rest in the warmest places. _

_ -Transfigurations 12:1 _

**CHAPTER 6**

The minute details is what gives her away, Ruby thinks. Weiss may be able to hold herself together, dismiss her own pain, and nearly starve herself for their company, but the observant rogue could easily see right through it. It’s in the tensing of her shoulders, or the stiff way she turned. Ruby thinks maybe Jaune sees it too, but is too afraid to mention it, but Ruby Rose is no coward. 

She’d first noticed it in the wilds, watching the quartet of Hunter recruits shuffle through the rubble and wood. The three men at Weiss’ side barely had  _ walking _ down, let alone the quiet patrolling of the forest the stoic mage was able to conduct. Each time the trainees encountered a group of Grimm, Weiss was the quickest and most poised. The way she casts her spells is breathtaking, something like a dance, aggressive and subdued like a lion or a tiger. Using only the energy needed, no more, no less. 

Ruby was distracted, in awe of this mage who walked into her woods like she owned them, but respected the creatures and plants along the way. Nothing had prepared her for Weiss’ beauty and grace, and Yang had managed to get the jump of them before she could. (Later Yang would tease her about it, how she’d been so starstruck by a pretty mage in Hunter armor.)

This time Ruby would not be distracted. She hadn’t camped out at the edge of the Hunter’s keep nearly all night, and braved a tower filled with the Creatures of Grimm to save the prickly mage and her bumbling sidekick for said mage to off her self by not eating and working past her point of no return. 

A nearly inaudible huff pulls her attention back to the pretty mage, slumped ever so slightly where she stands. Jaune looks confused, the muscles of his shoulders drawn tight as he takes another few steps. Ruby could tell he had taken a pretty heavy hit before falling unconscious, but Weiss’ beating had been rougher in the long run. (While dressing her wounds Ruby had seen many closed wounds among the newly opened cuts, criss crossing over bruises and burns. The stories of towers holding mages had always boiled her blood, but the barely healed burns and cuts rolled her stomach and made her want to pull the mage close and never let go.)

“Everything alright Weiss?” Jaune speaks quietly, careful not you upset the young mage, but it’s all for naught. 

“I am  _ fine _ , Jaune. How many times do I have to tell you that!” It’s a snap, like a twig in the silence of the afternoon sun, and Yang whistles low before turning away. 

“I’m going to scout ahead, look for a good stopping point.” With a pointed glare from Weiss, Jaune follows glumly. 

Weiss grumbles, moving to lean against an old fence with a ragged breath she tries to disguise as a sigh. Ruby watches with curious eyes, making Weiss fidget under worried silver. “What!?” She snaps, growling from behind angry blue eyes.

“We all know you’re not okay.” Ruby says softly, picking a sturdy spot close by to lean against. “It's okay that you’re not okay.”

“I have to be!” Weiss huffs, angry huffs of hot air making small clouds around her face. “We’re all depending on me, the whole of Vale…”

“Nope!” Ruby replies, popping the ‘p’ with a chipper smile.

Another growl, “What do you mean ‘nope?’”

“Nope!” She repeats, pushing off the wooden fencing with a smile. “Vale is depending on  _ us _ , not just you.” Weiss grumbles, looking away as a small flush graces her pale cheeks. “Which is why you should too.”

“Should what?” The Huntress grumbles, watching the edge of the forest with disgruntled embarrassment. 

“Trust us.” Silence stretches between them, and Ruby uses the time to take in Weiss’ posture. It looked like her legs and arms had healed for the best, but walking was likely putting more strain on her hips and back, which were likely still very bruised after what happened in the tower of the Hunter camp. “Let me carry you till we find camp, then we’ll rest for the night.” She offers easily, keeping a kind smile across her sun kissed skin. 

“We’ve hardly been walking a day. We can’t just make camp!”

“You’re still injured.” Yang speaks from the tree line, able to sneak through while Weiss was distracted by Ruby’s quiet tone and glittering eyes. “We can’t risk moving too fast and being forced into an even longer break by pushing you past your limit.”

“If you promise to let me help when the pain gets too much we can travel for longer tomorrow.” Ruby offers with another kind smile. “It won’t bother me. I promise.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Weiss scoffs, standing from her leaning position, she intends to lean on Ruby for support, but the lean rogue effortlessly scoops her into tan arms with a laugh. 

“Camp’s already set up just this way ya dorks.” Yang coos, laughing at the undignified squawk Weiss releases midway through the air. 

* * *

They travel for six days. Leaving at dawn, and only stopping as twilight rolls in. The first village they encounter is a small thing, just two days outside of Beacon, and the people have all heard of the disaster that had wrought there. It’s not long till they hear the official story issued by General Ironwood; The Hunters betrayed the kingdom, and were directly the cause of King Lionheart’s untimely demise. (Ruby tries to ignore the whoops of triumph that ring out from the more… unsavory lot.) It takes time, and money they don’t really have, but they manage to wrestle Weiss out of her Hunter robes and armor, and into some more subdued clothing, some breeches and an old loose fitting shirt of Ruby’s, and a rather nice mage cloak. 

“It’ll be better to lay low for a bit.” Ruby whispers, pressed close in the small fitting room of the upper end garment store in the next town. Weiss tugs on her cloak and flushes before shoving Ruby lightly out of the room and her personal space. 

* * *

The afternoon of the sixth day they start to see the collection of stags and wagons that mark the outskirts of the forest residing faunus camp. They can tell the faunus know their whereabouts when the forest goes eerily silent, void of animals and people. The discussion of who would speak to the weary travelers doesn’t occur, Ruby and Weiss simply make the silent trek from their camp to the opening of the larger caravan. 

A pair of stoic panthers, elegant spears in hand block their path with an ‘X.’ “No entry for humans.” Growls out the dark skinned black panther to the right of their path.

“We’ve had enough of the likes of you.” The smaller white panther snaps, his accent coming out rough and high. 

“We mean no ill will.” The cheerful rogue offers, holding her hands out in a gesture of peace. “We’re traveling with the last Hunters of Vale in-”

“ _ Enough human _ .” The right panther gruffs taking a step forward. “You speak in the land of beasts, here you hold  _ your _ tongue.” She finishes with a smirk and Ruby flushes, her shoulders sagging as she steps back.

It took a bit of shuffling but Weiss produces the treaties from the forest dwelling faunus to the Hunters and offers them to the pair of panthers. “I understand your caution here, and were the situation different I wouldn’t bother the good faunus people here.” The pair of guards exchange looks before the white panther, red eyes cautious and guarded under furry white ears.

“Treaties?” The taller black panther takes a step forward to look over her counterpart’s shoulder.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“There’s a blight starting in southern Vale, and the corresponding Grimm army is heading north towards Atlas, and we need an army to defeat them. I need to speak to your Keeper. I-”

“Enough human.” Weiss startles slightly at the tone and meets the suspicious amber eyes of a tiger faunus holding a mage staff proudly. “I am familiar with the Hunters of Beacon, and your treaties.” Weiss opens her mouth to speak again but is cut off by a tanned hand as the tiger snatches the document from her panther guards. “These are true documents,” She looks Weiss up and down, narrowing her eyes as she does so. “And though you don’t look the part you appear to be the real deal. How are Ghira and Kali? They’re still the commanders of the Hunters?” Weiss looks away, shame clear on her face as her shoulder sag. “Unfortunate.”

“Keeper-”

“I wasn’t done Hunter.” The change in address was a step forward Weiss supposes. If she’s not ‘human,’ at least she’s on even footing as ‘Hunter.’ “The documents are true, but we are facing our own crisis at this time, and cannot help with yours.” The treaty is thrust back into Weiss’ hands and the Keeper turns away from her with a sigh.

“What if we helped?” Ruby’s voice is clear and confident behind Weiss, and she finds herself relaxing at the realization that she wasn’t truly alone here. 

“What was that?”

The rogue offers a smile to Weiss before stepping forward. “We need all the help we can get, but we’d feel bad if we didn’t do something for you as well.” 

The faunus leader gives Ruby a once over as she’d done to Weiss and smirks. “You don’t even know what’s going on.”

“No, but we’re a crafty bunch. We can find some way to help out.”

The keeper laughs, something like true humor edging into her tone as she faces the human duo once more. “Something tells me that you’ll try no matter what I say,”

“It’s like we’re not even strangers anymore.” Ruby replies, allowing Weiss to shake the faunus leader’s hand before offering her own. “Now what seems to be the problem?”

* * *

The  _ problem _ as it were, is something that had been a problem for quite a while. There were beasts, mutinous and vaguely humanoid, that plagued the caravan of faunus. The pack hadn’t moved in several years because of the plague that haunted them. Sienna Khan, the keeper of the clan, spoke bitterly about the problem, stating that the original problem had been the  _ humans _ , and now these beast creatures had risen up.

_ “They come from the center of the forest,” _ Sienna tells them late that evening as they settle around a hearty fire. The clan as a whole is cautious, but offers the quartet of humans a place around the fire, and supplies for the night. (Ruby offers to hunt with their hunters, to replenish what they use, later after the bulk of their problems are assessed, and though still cautious the head hunter agrees.)  _ “Their leader is a tiger, he’s not as monstrous as the others, but he’s the engineer of this plague on us.” _

When morning comes Ruby is the first up, working happily with the faunus of the clan with a wide smile. She boasts about her life in the wilds, and how she and her family kept safe there. The faunus are quick to drop their guard around those passionate silver eyes, and easy smile. Yang is up shortly after, followed by Jaune, and Ruby takes on the task of waking Weiss from her own slumber. 

Having Ruby on her wake-up duty was both lovely and exhausting, Weiss thinks as she’s gently brought back to the world of the living. Ruby’s silver eyes were always gentle, her voice low and kind. “Weiss. It’s time to wake up, don’t wanna miss breakfast do you?”  _ No, _ she thinks,  _ Never wanna miss breakfast. _ Especially when Ruby was cooking. The forest dwelling archer was a surprisingly good cook, if the last few days said anything. Ruby made a different meat, and was well versed in spices and herbs to make the meal special. 

Sluggishly, the mage sloughs out of her sleeping bag and shuffles out of her small tent. The smell of food leads her to the communal fire, where Ruby is excitedly talking with the clan healer about potions and tonics, as she stirs a thick looking porridge. It’s not Weiss’ favorite meal, but it was likely the easiest and most hardy meal Ruby could make for the whole camp, and Weiss was thankful. She may have garnered the respect of their Keeper, but Ruby had the respect of the  _ people _ . The rogue had easily integrated herself into the flow of the camp,  _ overnight _ . 

With supplies in hand the humans, led by Weiss, make their way to the edge of the faunus camp. “Anything else you need Hunter?” Sienna’s voice is cocky and confident, but her gaze hold’s Weiss’ cautiously. 

“We’re all settled up for now.” Weiss says with a flourish of her staff. “We’ll be back before nightfall with something.” Jaune, Yang, and Ruby wave at the gathered faunus before making their way into the wilds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and if you wanna see my work in progress you can join the WR server I'm a part of!  
> https://discord.gg/uUvzUtq

**Author's Note:**

> Once again if you need any questions answered PLEASE ask, I'm happy to answer any and every one of them. Please let me know what you think about the chapters, it keeps me in the know with what you guys want, and if need be I can do one shots to further explain.
> 
> A final big thank you to my long lost sibling Cap for offering to literally pay me to write this AU for so long that I finally told her to keep her money and write it anyway.
> 
> If you want to chat or just see more of me I'm on twitter, tumblr, and instagram as gaymerkree.
> 
> See you next week!


End file.
